Ambrosia
by Garnet2015
Summary: This is the life of Ambrosia, body slave to Julius Caesar. When he is called to aid Marcus Crassus in taking down Spartacus, the slave holds no appeal to Crassus, until he starts to see familiar qualities of his dead love. Soon the two grow comfortably close much to Caesar's dismay. A dark triangle forms between the three and soon darkens when Crassus plots to buy her.
1. Chapter 1

1

My name is Ambrosia…that's what my dominus named me. I have long forgotten the name I was given in Africa. I don't much remember my past there, but all I remember is the days that past me now. I was a body slave to Gaius Julius Caesar. I had grown up with him ever since he was a younger man. His eyes often looked at me when no one was looking, when he thought I was not looking. He has a wife, Cornelia, but that never stopped his eyes from looking upon my supple brown flesh. He slowly coached me in ways to serve him both physically and emotionally. I was afraid, but in the beginning he was gentle and patience.

When I was seventeen, he took me. Why a white man would have any interest in me, I always wondered. Soon those thoughts vanished as I grew older, and continued my duties to him. During intimate times, he tells me to call him Julius, but in public, in the eyes of others, I never forgot my true status. He was a rogue warrior, doing mostly what he wished with whomever he wished. But most of that changed when he was called by Marcus Licinius Crassus to help take down a rebel named Spartacus. I did not know much about him, but he was from Thrace and he killed his dominus and soon gathered an army and was fighting against the Roman Republic.

My eyes looked upon the large house of Crassus. It was big like my dominus' home. He must be a very wealthy man of Rome. I remained quiet behind my dominus as he looked about the place.

"Give thoughts about this place." Caesar commanded, and I looked at him.

"No house compares to dominus's." I replied. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Speak real thoughts." he demanded firmly, and I nodded and looked up at the home.

"A powerful house which belongs to a powerful man. If underestimated, he will kill you." I replied, and he nodded.

"My thoughts are the same." he replied. We moved into the estate and was met by a golden haired woman.

"Ah greetings, Caesar." she replied. I remained quiet, as my dominus looked the woman over.

"Ah Tertulla. It has been a while." he replied with a smile. The woman nodded.

"That it has. I trust journey here was peaceful." she assumed, and he nodded.

"As peaceful as can be. I assume Marcus has lost his way in his house, since you stand alone." he explained. She gave a dry laugh.

"He has pressing matters to attend to. He sent me to greet you and advises you to get washed up…he will visit when done." she replied. My dominus nodded and looked my way.

"Ambrosia, prepare bath." he replied. Tertulla nodded and turned to her slave behind her.

"Show them to their room and bath." she demanded, and the woman nodded and looked at me before turning. I looked at Caesar who nodded. I followed behind the woman who led me to a large room.

"Servants will be here shortly to prepare heated bath." she merely replied. I did not wish to intrude upon their commanded tasks, so I nodded. I was left standing in a square room. There was a balcony out in the back of the room. I know I was not permitted to do things without Caesar's knowledge, but since he found my curiosity, cute I did not think he would mind. I moved slowly towards it and felt the light on my flesh yet again. I looked down at the ground to see a training ground where soldiers practiced.

"I give my slave a task and I see it not fulfilled."

I jump at the sound of my dominus, and I turn to him and bow my head.

"Apologies, the other slaves have been commanded to do such things, I did not wish to disturb." I replied, and he only shook his head, moving over to me.

"No apologies needed." he replied looking down at the soldiers who were practicing. Women were coming in with large heated pitchers of water. "It seems this Spartacus has gotten so powerful, I have been called in to help kill him…under Crassus's orders." I nodded slowly looking down and then up at him.

"I know you will be victorious. But I still fear for you." I replied lightly, and he smiled and looked at me.

"If only my wife could voice such truths as you do." he replied. The domina was not good at words. She was an action type of person. "I will be victorious however." I nodded in reply. When a slave informed us that the waters were ready my dominus moved back inside, and I followed behind him. A few slaves were getting into the water, and Caesar stopped them.

"Leave us, I desire only the company of my slave." he replied and held out his arms, a sign he wanted me to undress him. I began to pull down his robes and other clothing on him. I tended to his sandals as the women soon left. When he was fully naked, he turned and looked at me with soft blue eyes. His wild yellow hair covered some of his eyes. It has been a while since he cleaned himself up. His hand came up and gently touched my neck, his thumb massaging the skin below his fingers. My blue dress was held together by two bows on either side of my shoulders. They came down, over my breasts, then connected at my stomach and flowed down my body. My back was mostly bare from the top of my beck down to the bottom of my back.

I could see warmth grow in Caesar's eyes as he placed both hands on my shoulders slowly untying the strings that held my dress up.

"Who knows how long it will be before I feel your touch again." he said softly to himself more than me. I remained still my head tilted down some in shyness as the dress came unwoven and glided down my body revealing all of me to him. My hair, like the color of the raven, fell over my chest covering my breasts. The sides of my hair were pulled back and pinned behind my hair. He removed my hair over my shoulders and gave a soft sigh. He took my hand and led me into the water. I gave a gently gasp as the water was a bit too hot for me. I shivered feeling bumps all over my body.

Caesar sat down and smiled, and I too gave a warm smile. I took the cloth on the side of the bath wall and pressed it to his chest first. He closed his eyes in pleasure and let his head fall back on the stone edge. I continued to run water all over his body before giving a small mischievous smile. I splashed him a bit and he gasped and looked at me with shock.

"You wish to play games." he challenged and started to splash me back causing me to squeal in happiness and move back. He leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me forward once more. Normally, no slave should ever think of doing something that would be considered offensive to other nobles, but when no eyes were watching us, my dominus seemed to treasure such fun moments. He never had time for such little things. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in to me and licked the front of my neck causing me to chuckle, yet I could not hide the shivers that moved up my body. However, a figure caught my attention, and I looked over to see a young man with dark hair and eyes staring in the door way with disapproval on his face.

"Dominus." I replied, and Caesar looked up at me and then over to the doorway.

"Ah it seems the child has come in the place of his father." he mused and released me. I sat down calmly and patiently in the water and waited to be commanded.

"Fraternizing with a slave, Caesar, could you not be any lower." the boy said. I gave a quick glance up at him and then back down.

"Tiberius, you need not hide your jealous from me, it is okay that you often fantasize about fucking a slave." he replied. The boy scowled in disgust.

"…My father will see you when you are properly dressed in the main hall." he said giving me a quick glance before exiting the room. I just remained there listening to my dominus chuckle.

"It seems young Crassus has a little affection for you." he replied, and I lifted my head up to look at him.

"He hardly shows it." was my only reply in order let him know I was not fully offended by his comment. Caesar chuckled and turned so his back was facing me.

"Lay cloth to back and let us prepare to meet Crassus, since he has decided to send his family to greet me instead." he replied. I nodded and took the bath continuing to wash his back. I leaned forward so my chest was pressed into his back and he gave a low sigh.

"Maybe the great Marcus Crassus fears you." I teased.

"Mm silence such words, for who knows what ears are attached to the walls." he replied. I did upon commanded and finished washing him. He placed a white towel around his hips and stood from the water, then he held his hand out to me and I took it. Why he treated me with the respect of a noblewoman, I wonder. Why treat me with such respect at all? I moved from the water and dried him off, and then myself. We dressed ourselves, and he stepped with great speed from the room, and I followed used to his strides. I was able to match it perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

2

My dominus and I met with Marcus Crassus' family. Tertulla, Tiberius, the oldest son, and Publius the youngest child. Marcus Crassus still was not present and I could see the annoyance on my dominus' face.

"Ah Caesar, I see you are well bathed. Apologies once more for my husband's absence. He has set up a feast for you and promises to meet quickly after your stomach is full." she told. Tiberius stared with little interest and Publius seemed over all curious of me. He stared at me a lot and Caesar took note of it.

"My stomach is well fed. I wish for a tour of your grand home while we wait for Crassus to finish with his… business. The boy seems curious of my slave. Have you ever had one attend to your every need?" he asked Publius who shook his head.

"I have many servants, but never had I had one follow me around like this one does you." he remarked. Caesar smiled and nodded.

"Very well then. You may borrow Ambrosia for the day and she may follow you around until you are ready to dismiss her. Ambrosia." he commanded and pointed his forehead at the boy. I nodded on command and moved to stand behind the boy who smiled with excitement.

"Gratitude." he said and turned and hurried off. I glanced at my dominus before following behind the young boy. He showed me off to his friends who visited and had me get him clothes or food and it was an easy task. Tending to children's needs were very easy, and when my dominus had kids, maybe I would tend to them. He was moving fast down the hall, and I had to move with higher speed in order to keep up. He moved past a room and paused and once I was behind him, I stopped as well upon hearing grunting and yelling. I looked up to see a tall yet muscular brunette haired man fighting against a slave. I blinked in thought of this man. He had pale blue eyes and a strong jaw structure, his chest and back bare to the world covered in sweat. When the two paused for a moment, Publius entered, but I remained where I stood.

"You grow stronger Father." Publius said. So he was Marcus Crassus.

Crassus looked down at the boy panting some.

"My son has a keen eye, but forgets earlier instruction. You know you are not to enter the training grounds." he said wrapping his long arms around his son with a smile. He now looked up at me and grew mildly serious.

"Who is this slave, she is not one of mine." he said looking at Publius. I looked down out of respect.

"Her name is Ambrosia. She's Caesar's slave." he said. Crassus looked up at me.

"My absence has been noted then. I should prepare to show myself. Where is your dominus?" he asked in a firm tone. I looked up at him.

"On path of a tour. He has instructed me to follow the child." I answered with respect. He nodded and Publius smiled.

"May I have a slave who follows me around Father?" he asked. Crassus smiled.

"When you are older and have further need of one, my son." he said and looked at me again. "Go to your dominus, you are no longer needed." I bowed my head and turned and the left the two. I had never been in this place and, so I was unsure of where to go in order to find my dominus. I turned a hall and jumped as I ran into Tiberius. Luckily, I did not bump him, but he looked at me with great offense like I had.

"Mindless slave watch where you walk." he demanded. I bowed my head.

"I apologize." I replied and he just looked me over.

"Where do you go?" he asked.

"To find my dominus." I answered. His sneer came quickly.

"I feel almost sorry that you have to follow behind that rat. His cock must be what keeps you loyal to him." he said. I was unsure of what to say, so I didn't respond. He motioned his head behind him and then walked away. I only nodded and followed in the direction he motioned. In only a few moments, I saw Tertulla and her slave leading my disinterested dominus down the hall. When he saw me, I bowed my head at him and moved behind him.

"My husband is just this way." Tertulla told and I merely followed behind saying nothing. Tertulla brought us to a now fully dressed Marcus Crassus who was talking to a soldier before being dismissed.

"Ah Julius Caesar. Apologies for such a long absence." he told. Caesar nodded.

"Apologies are not needed. I merely wish to get down to pressing matters." he told. Crassus nodded.

"We shall have words in private." was his only response before turning from us. Julius looked at me.

"Wait in room until further instruction." he commanded. I nodded.

"Yes Dominus." I replied and turned from him and returned to the room I shared and waited for my master. I was unsure of what to do in this place, so I spent most of my time at the balcony looking over at the soldiers practicing. I noticed other slaves moving about tending to their duties. I often wondered what my life was like if I was not a slave, maybe if I had a higher title.

It is not wrong to dream of wanting bigger and better things. When servants came in, they informed me that my dominus would be sparring with one of the gladiators and demanded my presence. I nodded and walked back through the halls and met my dominus in the room where Crassus was sparring previously. Dominus saw me and nodded and I the same and stood against the wall and watched as he removed the top layer of his clothes and picked up a sword. I looked at the gladiator he was facing. He was tall, muscular with large ripping muscles. He looked very dangerous. Within seconds, the two men collided swords together in dangerous spar.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I always tried to calm myself, because I knew my dominus would be victorious. But this gladiator with ferocious green eyes and large stature frightened me. He had long raven colored hair and seemed to be very good with a wooden sword, but had it been a real sword…

I heard two noblemen whispering.

"Nero is a very strong fighter… one would not dare put him in the arena." one said.

"Some say he has a blood lust that cannot be quenched. If he killed in the arena, he would go for the crowd."

"That's why he is guarded so heavily. He is but a brute- an animal."

So that was his name. Nero. My dominus swiped his sword at the beast's face and he jumped back swiftly, eyes swiftly meeting mine. I have learned to look all men in the face whether I am serving them or _serving _them. Nero continued giving dominus his all until finally the two stopped, and Nero had to be restrained yet he didn't fight the guards. It was almost as if he was used to their presence. My dominus chuckled.

"A fine soldier. Swift and knowledgeable of the sword. Tell me from where do you hail?" he asked. Nero just stood there, chest glistening from sweat and he just stared at my dominus who didn't seem too pleased by his silence. Crassus raised his head.

"Question has been asked." he said sternly. Nero glanced back at the strong jawed man and then looked at my dominus.

"Thrace." he responded.

"A Thracian among us. He could be of use with catching the rebel Spartacus." he said glancing at Crassus who waved the guards to take the gladiator away. He approached my dominus.

"My thoughts exactly." he said and the two began to converse and as they did I watched the guards chain Nero and carry him away. As he walked, he glanced back at me with dark evil eyes. I tensed under his gaze and almost flinched.

That night, I stood behind my dominus and watched him eat with Marcus Crassus. The spoke of many things, I did not understand. But I did understand their hatred for Spartacus.

"We move in five days against Spartacus. There have been signs of harsh weather, if we cannot march than neither can he and his rebels. You and your company are welcome to stay here if that happens." Crassus explained and my dominus nodded.

"Gratitude. It is always a pleasure to stay under the roof of Marcus Crassus. I trust we will be discussing how we will put our spy into his rebellion." he responded drinking his wine. Crassus nodded.

"I suggest a slave or slaves. My servants are branded… yours appears to be bare." he said, his eyes looking up to me, but I didn't face him. I wouldn't look at him.

"Ambrosia is a delicate flower bred from generations to get her perfect qualities. She will not be used in this war." My dominus stated causing almost a smile to spread on my lips. Crassus raised his hands.

"Apologies. I knew not of her meaning to you." he said. Dominus nodded.

"Slaves from Africa are good for breeding. My body slave has not only African in her, but Roman blood as well. Notice her features are not like that of other Africans." he said, his fingers moving to twirl into a lock of hair. I did not move, but noticed Crassus' stair.

"Yes. She does have certain qualities that are not like the African slaves…" he said. I could feel his stare bearing down on me like a large weight upon head. Cautiously, I looked down at him meeting his curious eyes? Now he waved me off, "No matter. If we can, Nero will be the wolf in the heard of sheep."

When the fires were blown out, and the soldiers patrolled the halls, it was just me and my dominus. His fingers lightly trailed over my shoulders, and as he trailed his fingers down my arms, he removed the straps on my dress. It fell to the ground so quietly, and he turned me, so that my face could meet his. Even in the darkness, I could see his face clearly. He was already naked, and he just looked me over.

"You have been blessed with such a vast amount of beauty that not even the gods will know what to do with you once you are gone from this retched earth." he whispered. I looked him over some.

"If I am to be so blessed… then maybe one day I-" I started, but let my words trail off. To ever be by his side as wife, could never happen. He looked at me softly.

"Speak freely, you always can with me." he whispered running his fingers through my hair. I merely smiled and nodded.

"I hope to remain serving Caesar until the gods take me." I merely responded. His smile widened.

"And so you shall." he responded leaning forward and kissing me deeply. His lips created a fire inside me that caused my arms to wrap around him quickly. His hands moved to my bottom and he raised me up off the ground, causing me lock my legs around his firm hips. My hair fell over my face as I looked down at him with a smile and he returned it. He moved towards our bed and lied me down on my back moving his hands all over my chest. His hands devoured my breasts, and let them slid down my stomach. He growled.

"Before I take you, I must first take the sweet nectar from your rich opening." he responded disappearing between my legs. It was only seconds before I felt his tongue entering me and teasing my sensitive lips. I gasped feeling my eyes shut in pleasure and my body melt away. I let out a soft moan feeling my stomach tightening and my hips move gently against his face. It was not long before he gave attention to my clit, and sucked on it slowly, teasing me. My hands gripped the sheets beneath me, and I felt my legs spreading wider, giving my dominus more access to me.

I was panting and trembling and gasping as more feelings shot through me. My hands had a mind of their own and moved to grip his gold locks. My toes were curling, and I was nearing the edge of desire when suddenly, he stopped.

"No dominus please." I pled and he chuckles raising himself up and staring at me.

"Oh no you will not cum in Caesar's mouth." he replied moving over me like a predator. "But on Caesar's cock." In one hard thrust, he pushed inside me causing me to whimper in pleasure, my back arching. I felt as if I could not fit anymore of him, yet he pushed further inside. I gripped his shoulders feeling them tense. Already he was sliding from me and pushing right back inside me. I have only ever been with Caesar. He allowed no other to have me and told me never to lay with another. If a man forced himself upon me, I was to tell him right away. I whimpered and moaned even more feeling my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. He grunted and moaned into my neck as he bit down on my vein causing me to cry out.

He leaned back and took hold of my hips moving me faster onto his hips. My body bounced with his movements, my breasts moving up and down. He grabbed me and pressed me against his chest. A lock of hair flew over my face and I held on to him as he continued to grind his hips into mine, his fingers digging into the cheeks of my bottom.

I wanted to know other than my dominus. That's what I told myself when he first had me. This is how it shall always be. We both released together causing me to moan out and him to grunt hard. He held me close as the tremors came. Then he lied me down on the bed and wrapped our bodies up in the sheets. I knew not what the next day would bring, but as long as my dominus was with me I did not care.

Author's Notes

So here's an update. Nero is portrayed by Roman Reigns so enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The next morning, dark clouds have formed in the sky. I had on one of my lighter purple slave gowns with a long hood over my head. I followed my dominus into the market with Crassus and Tiberius. They were going to buy slaves today, both gladiators and servants for the house of Crassus. I walked quietly behind my dominus until we reached the slave market. There were numerous naked women and large looking men.

"I find strength in Nero's eyes," Crassus said keeping his hands clasped together, "I have made arrangements to purchase and use him in our capture of Spartacus." Tiberius leaned in to his father.

"Father, you think Nero will agree to fight with us to defeat Spartacus?" he asked. Crassus nodded.

"With the reward of coin, yes he will." he replied. I looked over my dominus' shoulder to see men lining up against the wall. That's when I saw Nero, standing mighty and tall over the world. His hair stuck to his face covering his dark eyes.

"He must be broken first." Dominus said examining the Thracian. Crassus nodded.

"With enough bare flesh to his cock and whips to his back, I am sure he will be broken within good time." he told. I let out a mild and soft snort, but when my dominus looked in my direction, I let my head fall in submission. He looked me over for a moment and looked forward.

"Ambrosia… you are a slave. When I bought you from a trader long ago you were but a child. Speak freely, if you were in Nero's position, not blessed to be in my care, how would you submit to me?" he asked. I looked up at him and noticed Crassus and Tiberius look at my dominus in confusion.

"You'd ask common slave for opinion?" Tiberius asked in disgust looking at me. Crassus' eyes fell on me now.

"Let her speak, son." he commanded. I inhaled some and looked at my dominus who looked at me.

"If I was standing up there, bare-breasted and needed to be broken, I would pray my dominus is merciful and patient with me. I would be his humble servant and fall on my sword should he prove to be a man of wisdom and strength rather than show sheer force and brutality. That would just make me show force and brutality." I explained. Tiberius seemed annoyed with my answer and rolled his eyes.

"An expected answer of a woman and slave." he replied. Crassus, however looked impressed with my answer and a slow and small smile played upon lips.

"Speak freely, do you believe I should show mercy and kindness to the Thracian?" he asked. I glanced at my dominus who nodded, giving me permission to speak. I looked back at Crassus.

"A man like Nero is not a woman like me. He will take time. He will trust no one who is above him in title. He is a slave and masters are his enemy. When I was my dominus' care as a child, I trusted other slaves." I responded bowing my head again. He nodded once more in thought.

"So he will need the right touch then." he responded. I gave a respectful nod and he only looked at my dominus.

"Caesar, your slave will be my voice when dealing with Nero." he said. Tiberius, Dominus' and my eyes widened.

"Father." Tiberius protested.

"No, I will not put my slave in harm's way." Dominus spoke.

"She will be heavily guarded, and no harm will come to her in my home." he said. I felt a drop of water fall upon face and I gently wiped it away. Crassus' eyes scanned the sky and he looked at us.

"I shall go make payment and then we will return. You have my word, Caesar, your slave will be protected as if she were my wife." he promised before turning and moving through the crowd. Dominus gave an unexpected frown at the powerful man's words.

The rains came once we returned to Crassus' home. By then Publius was wanting me to walk around with him as I did yesterday.

"Caesar may Ambrosia walk with me in the halls as my slave again!" he asked. Crassus smirks.

"Publius is taken with your slave. He is impatient and desperate to have his own." he said. Caesar chuckled.

"The boy is trying to beat his own youth and become a man… no matter we have pressing matters to discuss," he said looking at me with mild firmness," go with him." I nodded.

"Dominus." I responded and the kid moved down the hall and I moved after him. It was wise, that I didn't hear their plans on capturing Spartacus. I had noticed that young Crassus loved standing on the balcony and looking down on the gladiators that trained. I did not think Marcus Crassus had much use for them since he had so much power to begin with.

"Ambrosia look as they train!" he said with excitement, and I moved slowly beside him and looked over the edge and watched them. Romans called gladiators animals. I called them men who fought to maintain life. Some however were criminals who gave up their freedom. "One day I will own a ludus and train the best gladiators." I kept my fingers curled and looked down at him with a soft smile.

"Your name will live on forever." I responded. He smiled up at me.

"One should not give false hope to one so young." I hear Tiberius say. I turned to him to see him walking towards me. "Or speak when command is not given." I bowed my head in apologies and remain quiet. What was he even doing here? Should he not be discussing tactics with his father and my dominus? He looked at his brother and rubbed his hair.

"Go and see to your other servants." he said. Publius pouted but turned and left. I turned to follow, but his hand caught my forearm. "You have not been commanded to move."

I tensed at his glare and nodded. He released me and looked over the balcony.

"My father actually believes the word of a slave. Merciful and patient? Caesar was a fool to put such thoughts in your mind. But what slave has mind? Your only duties are to serve and die." he said and I looked over at the gladiators more noticing Nero was already amongst them training with a wooden sword. "And get fucked on occasion." My faced almost soured up and I just looked up at him with my eyes. His face stayed connected with the gladiators.

"You will be my father's voice to Nero to help aid us in the capture of Spartacus. Let's hope Caesar has not destroyed your cunt to ruin intended purpose." he said darkly with a smirk before looking my way. "But I am sure your ass and mouth will be of equal use." With that said he turned and left the balcony, causing me to wince some and look back towards the gladiator. That's when I noticed he was looking right at me. I looked closely at him to see his eyes staring intently at me. What he was thinking I did not want to know. I hurried from the balcony no longer wanting to be watched lest Tiberius words' lead my emotions astray.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I walked the halls trying to find my dominus and instead, I found Marcus Crassus instead. He didn't see me at first, so I turned hoping to walk the other direction.

"Slave." he calls out dryly yet with command and I pause and slowly turn keeping my fingers curled and my head down and remaining silent waiting command. He walked over to me and stopped a few inches from me. "You are Ambrosia?" I nodded.

"Walk with me." he commands and turns. I begin to follow behind him, but he immediately stops. "Command was meant for you walking side by side. Not following."

I nodded and hurried around to walk beside him and as he moved I moved and was able to keep up.

"Speak freely and voice thought. I will be using Nero as a spy in Spartacus's rebellion. With the path he has set, a small town will be struck next in his rebellion. I plan to have Nero there awaiting him." he replied. I nodded looking up some.

"What thoughts do you need of me?" I asked. He looked at me now calmly and kindly almost.

"You will be my voice to him. What I want from him, you will use your words ensure commands are met by using your… womanly charms." he said. I was silent for a moment still listening. "Putting Nero in front of Spartacus so quickly will only result in him joining the rebellion and adding a further problem. How would you make sure this does not happen?" I was quiet for a moment thinking.

"You must not be torturous to your man… but you must never let him forget who is in charge." I replied and now he arched a brow.

"I do not understand." he replied. I gave a respectful smile.

"When I was being taught to pleasure dominus as a young girl, I had to learn from other body slaves. This work for numerous men… you cannot show force toward them or aggression, but you must let them think they are in control when they are really not." I explained. He arched a brow and looked forward.

"A useful tactic that could be used on Spartacus." he replied before looking at me seriously. "Show me your tactics." His voice seemed businesslike. He was serious about this. I nodded and guided me to a small room that had two torches in the wall and a bed. I was mildly unsure about this, but I knew I had to do as commanded. He now moved over towards the bed and just stood at the end of it.

"Think of me as Nero and show me what you would do to entice him to do as commanded by me." he commanded. He seemed disinterested as if I would be unable to complete the task of seduction. I nodded and entered the room now and just stared at him for a moment. I looked his body over and was hesitant.

"Such a man like yourself… does not deserve a body such as mine." I whispered looking at. I walked closer to removing the pins from my dress and they fell to the ground, and I stepped out of them with ease Marcus arched a brow and looked me over. "You are nothing, but a man. Desires of power and riches and recognition is what makes you not only weaker than me, but also beneath me in every way possible."

Now his eyes began to darken as I grew closer clearly upset by my words.

"A man is a brute. Power drives you and you use that earned power to show the world your status as a gladiator." I whispered gently against him. He was remaining still and calm and I gently took his hand held it in my small ones.

"Your hand takes life, but also writes the future of Rome. You have no other choice but to show dominance, but no matter what you show, you will never be good enough for my body. Because my body is what brings men into the world." I whispered against his lips, my eyes remaining on his enticing him as much as I could. And at that moment, I saw something break inside him, and immediately he grips my hips and throws me onto the bed, holding my body down with the weight of his own. I laughed as holds my hands above my head.

"Such actions of a politician. You think force will get you what you want?" I whispered gently sliding my right hand from his hold, and he lets it go and I can see it in his eyes, he wants me to touch him, which I do. I let my hand graze the side of his cheek gently. "Let me have you, Marcus Crassus. Submit to me and I will give you all the pleasure and true power you desire. Fight for me… and kill Spartacus for me. And you will know what true power is."

The hard part was keeping my voice calm and seductive while I spoke, making sure his eyes were connected to mine. Meanwhile, my other hand had slipped between our bodies gently cupping his crotch a bit to display the power I had over him. I could tell he was fighting the power, the urge to let go and become an animal.

"Ambrosia!" I hear my dominus' words clear as water. Now both Marcus and I are snapped out of our trance and looking at the doorway to see Caesar standing there with fury in his face. My eyes widened and I could see how much I have angered him.

"Dominus I-" I tried. Marcus moved off me and quickly Dominus entered the room and I sat up and grabbed as much blankets as I could and just hid myself.

"Calm yourself, Caesar. I was merely seeing the extent of the power your servant had in order to gain favor with Nero." he said. Dominus glared and looked down in disgust.

"I clearly see the extent of her power." he said. Tears were falling down my face and I looked down to see the erection that could be seen in Crassus' robes. I was so embarrassed. Marcus cleared his throat some and looked up at Dominus with a powerful gaze before exiting the room swiftly. Now it was just Dominus and I, and I looked down at my robes wishing sorcery would just make them dress me. He gave a dry laugh rubbing his chin with his face and he looked away for a moment shaking his head.

"You seduce colleague to prove point of your abilities to get a fucking gladiator on his side." he said with venom in his tone. I winced at his tone.

"I did as was commanded. I did not know what I should do. I am not in a passion to deny command-"

"SILENCE!" he said and I jumped and looked down holding the blankets closer to my body with trembling hands. I looked up at him again to see him just standing there. I could only wonder what he was going to do to me. "Now it seems I am going to have to punish you for making me jealous." His tone was filled with a deep lust and now he slid down his robes now staring naked at me.

"Assume known position." he commanded lustfully.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I did as commanded and moved back on the bed on my hands and knees, my bare ass facing my dominus, who just slowly unrobed himself. He had moved behind the bed, so I could see people walking past the room. I swallowed some and just kept my head straight not looking at him. The bed dipped a bit and I could feel warm hands begin to trail up my body causing me to swallow a bit. I felt his tongue slide up the back of my neck and a sharp gasp escaped me as I felt my body shiver and jolt to attention. His left hand gripped my chin holding me in place as his teeth bit down on the shell of my ear. I whimpered some feeling his right fingers move into my mouth. My tongue coated his thick fingers as I was used to doing and once they were slick, he moved between my legs and began to rub my opening aggressively.

I moaned out some, his fingers always knowing how to trigger my body and bring it to life.

"How should a master punish his slave?" he asked licking over my ear causing my body to shake violently even more.

"With fierceness and aggression." I whispered gently. "This slave forgets her place." And with that response I felt his hand smack my ass over and over again causing me to whimper and moan out in uncontrollable lust.

"Good girl." he replied, his fingers moving back between my opening and without any gentleness, his fingers plunged deep inside me and I knew that he knew I could take it. I moaned out feeling my walls expand to fit the size of his own hand as it curled into a fist inside me. I groaned feeling his fist move in and out at an even pace. My body moved with his fist, but he smacked my ass again.

"I did not give command to move." he said and I did my best to keep still as his fist moved deeper inside me and I groaned lowly feeling my stomach tighten even further. "Nero will fuck you… he will do unspeakable things to you to make sure you know he has the power over you as you get him to agree to terms…" My fingers gripped the blankets as I panted trying to remain focused. Dominus gripped my cheek once more and made me look at him.

"I just want to make sure you remember who really controls you." he said huskily before kissing me hard and roughly. I responded quickly, our tongue fighting for control. He then removed his fist from me and replaced it with his cock. I gasped at the feeling on his thick cock rubbing all the right spots inside me. His hips slammed against mine with such speed and ferociousness, that I could not hold back my screams.

"His gladiator cock will be inside you, but you will think of me!" he commanded and I cried out more feeling his hands grip my hips and slamming them against his own. "As his hands explore your African flesh, you will not lose sight of intended purpose!"

"Yes, Dominus!" I cried out feeling the pleasure was intense inside me already. He panted and grunted as he moved like a wild animal. I lifted my head to get a glance of someone watching us. Tiberius. I panted feeling my dominus lean over me.

"We have a guest." he panted and we both looked up in our quick movements and saw the young Crassus looking in to the room. In seconds, Caesar pulled me up by my arms so my body was more exposed to the opening of the room.

"This is what fucking a slave is like boy!" he called out. My breasts bounced up and down my dominus rammed me even harder. "You have but one chance to come and fuck her before she is no longer in arms reach of you!" I did not protest or struggle and protest, but I just waited for a response from the young man. I did not like what I had to do, but this was my so called punishment. Our moans continue to fill the room and slowly, Tiberius entered the room looking almost shy, yet in his groin, his cock was at attention as he moved further in. I couldn't help but want to smirk at how submissive he looked. My dominus kissed and bit down on my neck as the young Crassus began to remove his robes.

"I shall take ass, as he will take cunt." he whispered in my ear and I moaned out in response. Once Tiberius was naked, he moved onto the bed, and I felt Caesar's cock slide from my now slick opening and I felt the tip of him moving to my ass and he was gentle as he pressed inside me, my ring of muscles slowly expanding as he stretched me. Caesar liked my ass and would never do anything to ruin it. I felt Tiberius's hands cup my breasts.

"See how soft they are boy, this is the body of a real woman." Caesar panted and Tiberius just looked up at me with a stone like face and my dominus spread my legs a bit for him and Tiberius took hold of my hips and moved right up to me before thrusting inside me. I gave a gentle gasp as my entrance was replaced with something smaller than what it really wanted, but Caesar's cock in my ass managed to give me pleasure and with both of my holes filled, I could get pleasure from it all. Tiberius gave a low moan as he swallowed some and began to move his hips with ours. It took a few seconds for him to get into the rhythm of our bodies, but he caught up. My eyes closed and I could feel both men taking out their frustrations and feelings inside me. I knew what Caesar's face looked like in pleasure, but it gave me even more pleasure to see Tiberius actually enjoying my body. His eyes were shut tight concentrating on not cumming too quickly. He moaned and whimpered as his hands groped my breasts hard and now all of us were yelling and moaning from the tightness of my body. I was not expecting Tiberius to roughly kiss me as his thrusts grew ragged as he bucked inside me.

"Ah my slave, the boy needs practice holding himself." Caesar panted as he thrust up inside my ass causing my eyes flutter close once Tiberius pulled back.

"Silence yourself. I am merely trying to remember the last time I had a cunt as good as your slaves." he panted. Caesar barked out a quick laugh.

"Oh a compliment." He panted and it wasn't long before I felt both men thrusting harder and faster before they both released themselves inside me filling me up. I whimpered out at the feeling of their hot cum spraying both my walls and I merely went limp against Caesar who slowly withdrew from me and Tiberius did the same.

"She's not bad for a slave." Tiberius said and I merely lied there in bed regaining my senses as both men began to dress.

"She is the best. Her body beats all." he replied and after a minute or so, I got up and began to dress myself. Tiberius scoffed.

"Hardly worth a second fuck." he replied and began to move from the room almost too quickly. Caesar looked at me and smirked.

"If he ever sneaks into my chambers and takes you while I am away, address me so I can rub words in his own face." he said. I only nodded and was trying my best to regain myself. Caesar then moved up to me taking both my hands in his face. "Speak truth, does his cock compare to Caesar's?" I only smiled and shook my head slowly.

"Never. No one compares to Dominus." I replied and he smiled and leaned down kissing me deeply.

"I feel having you address Nero to capture Spartacus will be a mistake." he said and I looked up at him.

"I do only as commanded by Dominus. If you wish me to decline role of Crassus's voice, then I will." I replied and he shook his head.

"Plans have already been set into motion. Tonight, you will sleep in Nero's cell and do whatever he commands, to convince him to aid in Spartacus's capture. You will not fail." he said in a more serious tone, meaning it was not advice or helpful words. It was his own command. I nodded mildly afraid now.

"Yes, Dominus." I responded.


End file.
